Many vehicles include automatic climate control functionality. For example, certain vehicles include automatic control of an air conditioning/heating unit of the vehicle and/or of climate control seating for occupants of the vehicle. However, such automatic climate control may not always correspond to preferences of every driver or vehicle occupant.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for adapting automatic climate control functionality of vehicles in order to tailor the automatic climate control functionality to meet the needs of the vehicle occupants. It is also desirable to provide improved systems and vehicles that provide such adaptive automatic climate control functionality. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.